The Special Little Moments
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: A collection of one-liners detailing special moments that increased Apollo and Klavier's relationship. From obvious signs of affection to a look in the future. And some hints of love and drama in between. -Rated T for some suggestive themes but it's otherwise clean-


A/N- Others have done little fics like this before. With one-liners and such. I assumed that it would be a change from my usual style, and I do want to spread around more Klavier/Apollo love, so this fic was born from that. Just so you're aware: there is no established time frame, all of the one-liners take place randomly but their hint of a connection is that they're all about Klavier and Apollo's relationship.

The inspiration for this came from me spending hours on the computer searching down pics of my favorite Ace Attorney couples. . .um. . .don't judge me. I'm not obsessive. I swear. - / / / - Um, so enjoy! Please comment/read/review and all of that jazz!

Disclaimer – MasterMindOfFiction does not own the Ace Attorney series. If she did. . .let's just say that a certain "foppish" prosecutor would have his own game. You know who.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

The Special Little Moments

Author(ess) – MasterMindOfFiction

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**Obvious**_

Apollo didn't like to be caught staring whenever he entered a room. Klavier found it obvious whenever he did so, he didn't mind it at all.

_**Power**_

All Klavier had to do – to make Apollo lose his composure and do that cute little stammering thing – was 'accidentally' let his bare foot brush over his ankle when they were out for lunch. And he felt like he had some kind of power over him.

_**Wind**_

Today was really windy with the chilling weather incoming. When Apollo gave in to Klavier and sat close to him on that park bench. . .he felt a wave of heat immediately.

_**Sing**_

Apollo's voice was not meant to sing. That was okay, because he knew Klavier would smile and applaud if he happened to overhear it.

_**Restrain**_

"Why won't you admit you love me?" Klavier asked one day when they were out for coffee. Apollo lowered his gaze and replied, "From the beginning, I knew I would have to restrain myself from falling for you."

_**Aftermath**_

Klavier wouldn't return any of his calls or at least drop in during the aftermath of that incident at the coffee place. Apollo felt like the world's biggest jerk for several days, wishing he could accept that he had fallen for him in the end.

_**Reminisce**_

Possibly, he destroyed any chance of having a relationship with Klavier. But at least Apollo could curl up in bed, gazing at log accounts of events with Klavier and reminisce.

_**Crying**_

The first time Apollo had been seen crying by Klavier, was when he had been told of his biological parents stories and some other complex background information. Klavier stayed and did the best he could to comfort under the circumstances.

_**Accidental**_

It was accidental: Klavier and Apollo happened to be passing through the hall at the same time and their lips met for several seconds. It was not going to be the last kiss by a long shot.

_**Snowflakes**_

"No two snowflakes are alike, that goes for us too." Apollo once said, walking through the snow-covered streets of downtown with Klavier at his side. He could not help smiling and asking; "We're so different, so how do we always end up together?"

_**Scent**_

Just before yet another trial, Klavier walked by Apollo and caught a whiff of some alluring cologne. Apollo secretly wasn't totally aggravated that he followed him around the rest of the day just to get another whiff of that scent.

_**Red**_

Apollo never really asked why he liked to wear a red suit. Until Klavier leaned in and pointed out that the color red was sometimes used to symbolize love.

_**Company**_

Apollo felt kind of left out when Phoenix gathered some old friends for a reunion. And then Klavier dropped in and asked him if his company would be more desirable. . .and it turns out that it was.

_**Amazing**_

"So, Herr Forehead, was that amazing enough for you?" Klavier teased, still leaning in close to Apollo after their official first kiss. Apollo couldn't even speak properly, he just froze up and breathed haphazardly – and especially more so when he noticed a growing crowd staring.

_**Serenity**_

With all of the drama in and out of the courtroom, how exactly did Klavier and Apollo find serenity? . . .In each others' arms after a long day.

_**Turbulence**_

Slowly, things were recovering from the incident at the coffee place as Klavier appeared around town more often and said a few words. But Apollo could knew everything had been thrown into turbulence and all he could do was recall the past for comfort. . .

_**Yours**_

"While you're in Germany, I'd rather you ignore any possible love interest that comes your way." Stated Apollo as he folded his arms and stared Klavier down in front of the airport. Klavier just gave him a surprise peck on the cheek and replied; "Don't worry, I couldn't forget you. Besides, you should know that I'm all yours."

_**Forehead**_

Sometimes, Apollo wondered if his forehead was too noticeable because a lot of his clients remembered him for that. But when he felt self-conscious, he heard Klavier's words in the back of his mind; "There's nothing wrong with your forehead, I personally like it. There's more space for me to kiss."

_**Chocolate**_

On Valentine's day, Klavier entered his office to find some chocolate left behind with no information on how it had gotten there. Just in time, he peeked out of the window to see Apollo leaving the building with an unusual skip in his step.

_**Passion**_

The passion that Apollo displayed in the courtroom, determined to ensure that the real culprits were caught, the way he shouted and presented evidence. . .Klavier found it all extremely attractive.

_**Translation**_

Sometimes, Klavier liked to confuse Apollo by saying all sentences in German when they were alone. Apollo didn't ask for a translation, to his embarrassment, he guessed by the tone it was really dirty.

_**Relieved**_

". . .That day, I never meant anything offensive, Klavier. I swear, I just know from the beginning I didn't want to have to fall for you – because I had a feeling I might. I. . .I. . .you know, the truth is, I do love you." Apollo proclaimed, holding the door to Klavier's office open and looking him right in the eyes. There was silence after this, and Klavier's blank expression soon altered to a completely relieved one complete with the biggest smile Apollo had ever seen on him.

_**Anew**_

The sun slipped low into the horizon and Apollo gazed at it through the window with tired eyes. He glanced down at Klavier already asleep on the couch, he lied against his body contently knowing the relationship had been restored anew.

_**Breath**_

One time, Klavier nearly wrecked his motorcycle. Although not fatally injured, Apollo hardly left his side at the hospital and sighed with relief every time he took a breath.

_**Misunderstanding**_

Upon overhearing a conversation between Phoenix and Apollo, Klavier thought the ex-defense attorney was warning him about unprotected sex. But in the end, it turns out in a crazy misunderstanding that Apollo was helping him so he could give the speech to Trucy.

_**Different**_

Apollo looked almost entirely different when he let his hair fall to his face without any gel, he actually looked rather hot. It was because of this that Klavier was desperate enough to hide every bottle of gel he had so he would have to walk around like that for one day.

_**Shadow**_

At first, Apollo believed having a certain glimmering prosecutor follow him all over the place like his shadow was obnoxious. Now he can't help feeling disappointed if he glances over his shoulder and sees that Klavier isn't there when he would normally be.

_**Hotel**_

"So, have you ever done like other rock stars and crashed at a hotel, intoxicated, with a random girl?" Asked Apollo curiously after he and Klavier started exchanging stories of the past. Klavier just laughed and then suggestively grasped Apollo by the tie and slightly pulled him close. "Not really, but I could crash at the hotel down the street, sober, with a familiar defense attorney. . ."

_**Injustice**_

After finishing up exchanging stories, Klavier randomly thought of the hotel topic again and couldn't help smirking and commenting; "I think I would like to crash at that hotel, however, and spend the night in Justice." Apollo merely blinked, and cautiously asked; ". . .Injustice?" Klavier winked and replied; "Exactly."

Apollo didn't catch on until hours later when he went home, crawled into bed, and started thinking of what Klavier said.

_**Sparkles**_

Thanks to a certain movie series, Apollo was convinced that sparkles were so idiotic. And then Klavier passed by greeting him and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle brilliantly then, Apollo suddenly didn't think it was so idiotic anymore.

_**Commitment**_

"You and Klavier are always together now. Have you considered the big commitment? You know, joining together forever as long as you both shall live?" Phoenix randomly asked Apollo after dinner at the noodle place. Apollo sputtered a no, so Phoenix pulled out the old magtama and was met with four psyche locks.

_**Secrecy**_

After Phoenix confessed he knew he was hiding his true thoughts about the subject, Apollo slumped and wondered why he had to have so much secrecy on how he felt about Klavier, and the weight of the theoretical locks seemed to deepen.

_**Harmony**_

Every one of Klavier's movements seemed to be in harmony, whether he just be passing by or trying to show off a little. Apollo found himself dreamily following and crashing into the townspeople or a pole – and he had the bruises to prove it, but he didn't mind.

_**Exception**_

Klavier liked girls, there was no doubting that. Apollo was like an exception to his preference that he would gladly make.

_**Snap**_

"I've heard from accurate sources that you're keeping secrets." Mentioned Klavier to change the topic. "Could they have something to do with me?" Apollo just stared, taken aback, and the snap a lock echoed in the back of his mind.

_**Flaws**_

"He just won't stop staring whenever he thinks I'm lying, he doesn't know how to loosen up and party, he tries to drag the truth out of the guilty – but can't even admit to having secrets weighing him down at the same time!" Klavier would rant. "He claims to be sold to me but doesn't stop flirting with hoards of girls, he loves to aggravate me, he spends too much time in the morning primping, and parties too much!" Apollo would rant.

And by the end of the day, all of those flaws didn't change anything about the relationship.

_**Waves**_

After finally giving in to the implications of everyone else, Apollo decided to take a weekend off to a peaceful beach. It turns out that Klavier had the same idea and they both wound up sitting by the waves from late in the afternoon to when the moon rose.

_**Shatter**_

A night of passion and fireworks turned out to be not such of a hasty decision when, after all was said and done, Apollo confessed his secrets to Klavier and could feel each theoretical lock shatter into oblivion.

_**Revelation**_

Apollo had been secretly concerned he was making a wrong decision by letting himself fall more and more for Klavier, and feared that it would lead to something dramatically terrible. But after that night, the locks came off in more ways than one and he felt good about the revelation.

_**Happiness**_

At long last, it was decided that this wasn't such a wrong decision after all. Apollo realized that he had some intense happiness through all of this and it seemed to come from having Klavier around so much. Finally, as they properly exchanged confessions and threw caution to the wind with simple kiss turned snogging, Apollo began to seriously consider that random question Phoenix asked.

If things continued to go this well, he would have absolutely no argument to a little wedding. And he was sure Klavier would be prompt in agreeing to that.

_**Future**_

Who knew that things would have reached this point a few years into the future? Klavier hadn't any idea, but as he glanced down at Apollo's peaceful sleeping face and then the simple golden ring that seemed to glimmer on his own finger, all he could do was smile and drift off himself. There was peace at last, and quite the unexpectedly happy ending.

~ The End ~

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

A/N – While I had been writing this, my cousin's friend MSB kept came in and red all of the way from "Accidental" to "Waves", talk about awkward. She kept teasing me over it for the rest of the day, you can bet that I was flustered to death when she kept teasing and complimenting. - | | | - Just a little story to fill in the space down here.

Anyway, I hope you found this enjoyable. If you want me to write more one-liners, I actually may do so. It's fun, straight to the point, and you can do it for pretty much any couple! I just feel like I was shabby with the characterization and pacing. . .but I suppose that is for YOU to be the judge of. So please comment/read/review, and have a wonderful day – or night depending on where you live!


End file.
